Up To The Surface
by RedInk156
Summary: I gasp,you suddenly hold me by my shoulders and stare at me eyes wide,and then we're ripped apart.A loud growl comes from Tristan as I realize he doesnt know that history repeats itself.You look exactly how you looked almost a century ago,me?I got pretty!
1. Prologue I

**Up To The Surface**

A/N: Hello, to you all! This is the SEQUEL to Sinking Terror! Yay, right? Hahaha, any who this is only the prologue I hope you enjoy it!

Okay, basically this is kind of a summary of the story but from Edward point of view, kind of. But read it because it holds VERY VERY important information you should read about.

Oh and by the way I forgot to put up disclaimers for the last two chapter of sinking terror so I'll put them up here and one for this chapter as well. And also I got this title form a movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I do not own twilight, I do now own twilight, and I do not own my title but it kind of is mine.

**Prologue I**

_April 22nd, 2007._

Today was the anniversary of the fateful day the large extravagant ship sunk. Barely any survivors were left and the remains of the ship were scattered all over the oceans floor.

People have meddled and toyed with the idea of the titanic. Musicals, plays, movies and stories were used. Everybody in the world believes it was just a ship that sunk because of a ice burg, and it killed over a million people.

But of course they are all wrong. It wasn't just grief that took over this ship submerging into the depths of the unknown, but instead….rage.

Anger, fury, resentment, wrath, anything that you can think up to make someone mad enough to draw a knife and stab repeatedly at a inanimate object, tear tree's down, kick, scream, cry….

And this feeling was only held by one person.

This person was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

He knew the true story of what happened. People nowadays thought he was dead. Of course he wasn't, he was immortal.

A vampire in fact. He shared this secret with his family, well not is biological one, they were dead.

This group was made up of three women and four men(all vampires as well), including Edward. This family was different from most vampiric groups. They did not feed on humans, which lead them to be aboard the titanic.

For Edward, this choice of going was the worst and best thing of his life.

Not only did he meet his love, but he lost her as well. Grief consumed him, as this was taken over by fury.

He was angry because he hadn't protected her enough, because he let that son-of-a-bitch get her, and drop her into the water, and most of all because he loved her enough to keep going on.

In his heart he believed she was still alive, but we all know that is impossible.

Suicide consumed his thoughts, every moment, every second he was alive, and that would be forever. But his brothers and sisters controlled him.

By thinking this he knew that it would disappoint his family. But they did not understand how he felt for her. The feeling he had toward her.

And the way how he fell in love with a human.

This was no ordinary human. Her name was Isabella Swan.

In Edwards eyes she was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and the best thing was that, she was his.

Her heart shaped face, warm brown hair and eyes did nothing to help his temptation. But her beauty was not only the reason he was attracted to her.

It was her blood. For young Isabella, she was yet reaching the age of eighteen where she and her parents were leaving the town of Forks, Washington to leave to New York City.

She was naïve, kind, caring, and about to marry off to some bastard who only cared about her family's money.

At this she hated her so called fiancé, immediately. Isabella, or Bella as many of her friends called her believed in love, and Edward had seemed to spark this kind of interest in her.

Her blood and smell enticed him. He had never smelt anything so delectable and mouth watering. It made him mad with the hunger, or should I say thirst.

He had almost attacked her on their first encounter. He could remember that day clearly. How could you not remember the first time you met the love of your life?! It is not so easy to forget, especially since Edward being a vampire, sharpened his memory.

Wind blew her hair around her face chaotically, sending the smell of strawberries and freesia's through out the air.

Unable to control himself, Edward ran. He felt cowardice for his actions and decided to find out more about this girl who had cause him so much temptation.

He had never felt something so strong as this. He was a so called 'vegetarian' as was the rest of his family. He was experienced and had never 'slipped' before or even came close to.

But this girl, had almost made him go savage. Her blood smelt like the smell of all your favorite foods all together. And imagine this, you couldn't eat any of it.

Edward felt exactly the same, but of course for you it's a hypothetical case.

Edward and Bella became fast friends and soon felt the attraction, the immediate electricity and the love that radiated off of each other.

And soon, he revealed her his secret. The secret that was kept to be unknown. The secret that only happened in movies, and Bram Stoker's story.

He revealed to her that he was a vampire. To his surprise Bella already had suspicions. Pale and cold skin, dark circles, and inhuman beauty, sent the skepticism.

This did not bother her at all, and that proved her love to Edward true. But this happy fairy tale did not end exultant.

Instead it ended horribly. A human drinker by the name of James attacked her and the rest was history. Edward witnessed him throw her off the railing, with the familiar smell of her blood, that he had fought so hard to resist.

And with determination he did. He swan into the water and tried to save her. He heard her heart thump erratically then.. With fear, it stopped. He shook her body, it did not move, she was dead and in his mind he felt dead as well.

He acted dead, and did not do anything he normally did. He did not carry on his normal activities.

He was living but in his mind and heart he was lifeless.

But little did he know she was alive…. Well… not technically, but she did move and talk but she hadn't done any of those things in a long time.

For you see, Isabella Swan is alive.

...  
A/N: I wanted to end this in a cliffy so there will be two prologues! By the way my style of writing has changed a bit, I have noticed. Only this chapter and the next one will be from third point of view.

Review!!! Please!!!!


	2. ContinuedPrologue II

**Up To The Surface**

A/N: Hey guys! it's a amazement I got 11 reviews for the last chapter! I am very happy this moment, so I decided to end your torment! See how nice I am? (smiles)

**(Continued) Prologue II**

_For you see, Isabella Swan is alive…_

Bella has been trapped in ice for the last century. Her body crystallized and pristine.

Her heart does not beat.  
She can not breathe.  
She can (barely) move.

Stuck in over 200 pounds of ice is quite difficult to escape from. For her, it has taken her this long.

Bella is a vampire and a weak one at that.

If you thought that was hard imagine how hungry she was!

And now, here is her story.

BPOV

I screamed and screamed and screamed and clawed till my skin cut.

It took me forever and I was finally out.

If I could cry, I would sob in tears of joy.

I was free.

I felt the temperature of the water come in contact with my skin almost immediately. Taking a large gasping breath, I rose to the surface.

I chocked on a sob as I saw land about 250 miles away, it didn't seem very far. I prayed silently I would make it.

I flexed my arms and kicked my legs, and suddenly I was moving as fast as lightening. I felt the exhilaration, Edward had felt.

A chill ran down my spine.

Edward.

I gulped down hard, swallowing venom. My lips felt dry, and my mind was in a frenzy.

I don't even know where to start. Should I cry first and crawl into a dark hole to sulk or go mentally senile because I have no idea where he is?

None of those were the up most appealing.

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind, all I cared about now, was that I was free. I tried not breathe, as I knew if I caught a whiff of blood, I'd surely go mad.

Knowing Edwards secret was useful after all.

I swam as fast as I could, accelerating my speed each second. And finally, I felt the sandy bottom reach my toes, the mush colliding between each of them.

I sighed, and then I did something I restrained myself from doing. I took in a large breath.

And oddly enough the smell of metallic and iron hit my nose immediately. But my mind didn't register it, I didn't have a urge to kill, nor temptation.

This was peculiar. I wasn't normal.

I gulped down hard, and experimented with breathing, and it was still the same exact outcome. I did not like the smell of blood.

I ran out of the water, and instantly looked down at my apparel. I was socked wearing the old dress I had worn that fateful day.

Holding back a sob, curiosity invading my thoughts. What was in these day's? what year is it anyway?

Looking down at my toes, garbage littered the shore side, much more dirtier than back then. A forgotten newspaper laid on the ground.

Picking it up I searched for the date.

May 6th , 2007. Its been almost one-hundred years. Oh my god.

I felt overwhelmed by this new piece of information. Have I really been entombed in that hunk of ice that long?

I looked over head the bridge above me. I needed to find some proper clothing. Looking through a car above the bridge a girl about sixteen years old was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Shrugging I guess this is what most people wore.

I just needed something temporary.

…………………

1 hour 30 minutes later.

I was dressed in a camisole and jeans. I didn't feel cold at all.

My mouth felt parched my mind feeling numb, I think I just wasted the last of my energy. A small quaint town called forks was just a few miles ahead, where I was now.

Port angles it was called, odd name. Then again I wasn't up to date in this century.

I ran at a alarming fast pace, faster than I had ever ran before. My legs in sync with my movements. It was invigorating. I loved the speed.

I watched as tree's and other plants passed by in a blink of an eye.

Bye Bye human life.  
Hello Vampirism.

………………

End of prologue

A/N: happy? I updated!! Yay me! Hehehe. I hope you guys liked it. It just informs you on how Bella feels and how shes coping with the future by herself.

Longer, and real chapters will be up next!

by the way guys, i know there was alot of repition, i wish there was another word for "I" hahaha


	3. Thank You, Tristan

**Up To The Surface**

A/N: wow, I got a lot of reviews! I really appreciate them! Thanks to all of you!

P.S. I am looking for a committed beta/editor/etc. the last erm… three I've had have "disappeared" so please, I need someone who will actually edit, and keep editing till the stories finished, or until I no longer need editing. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE PEOPLE! I'm using the first person who asks! So better do it fast!

**Thank you….Tristan**

May 23rd 2007.

I spent the past three weeks observing people. How they lived and their way of life. I caught on very quickly.

The fashions fads was how you had to get around in this world. I realized If you didn't have money, you were good as dead.

If you had no money, you were worthless. I felt like I was in an alternate universe. This place just seemed so surreal.

I was afraid. I was very afraid. Imagine living in a new world, and new century!

I felt like I was slowly breaking.

Of course I composed myself. I looked out at the pond that was in front of me. I felt this nagging in my body. I wanted to jump in.

I resisted the urge. I would dirty my new clothes(that I had slyly stolen, and don't think will ever do again.).

Silently sighing, I shuffled through the mass greenery.

Ahhh… Washington was such a quaint state. At least most of the parts from what I've seen.

It seems so much more different then I remember it. Sighing, I wringed my fingers.

A sudden noise brought me up to my senses. Oh crap.

"Hello?" I brought up the courage to speak up.

A figure began to emerge from all of the vegetation.

"Hello" a husky, and seemingly pleasant voice said. My eyes moved around vigorously, meeting with a pair of topaz eyes.

They seemed familiar, the eyes, but not the face. What a disappointment. I looked at him more closely. He had brown hair, muscular body and about 6 feet 1 inch height. I couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"Am I hunting on your ground?"

"Um…no." I said uneasily. He was a vampire, obviously by his eyes, and the fact you could not hear his heart beat.

"Newbie huh?" He asked with a smile.

"Newbie?"

"As in new…" He said as if it was obvious. He didn't know how "new" all this was.

"Oh, um, yeah." I said, I could imagine the blush glowing on my cheeks(but I obviously have no blood in my system, so no blushing.).

"I'm Tristan."

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said quietly, as he shook my hand.

"So… You don't belong to a clan right now?" he asked me casually, looking around to see if I was with any one.

"No. I'm quiet confused right now, and don't really know what a clan is either.…" I said aggravated.

"Confused?" he asked right after I said confused.

"I'm not from this century."

"Well most vampires aren't. I was born in 1897."

"I don't mean it like that. I was born in 1901. I was just…" I trailed off, looking at my hands.

"Just..?"

I took in a large breath.

"I was Frozen so to speak. So I have no idea how things work around here. I don't even know if America is still a country right now!" I said, exasperated. It felt good getting off this off my chest.

"How about we head back to my house and I'll explain everything to you? I'm pretty informed." He said with a charming smile, and winked at me.

"Thank you, you have no idea how…..perplexed I've been ." I ran my hand through my hair, then smiled at him gratefully.

"Your welcome."

He lead me through a path way and we ended up at a very nice quaint home. Two stories, and from the looks of it, very modern.

"Wow" I breathed, as we entered his home.

"This must have cost a fortune! Does your clan live with you?"

"It didn't cost as much as people think. As for my clan… I left them for a little vacation. Their somewhere in Alaska right now, they are coming back in July to visit."

I nodded my head and walked right behind him.

We entered a rather large kitchen, but by the looks of it, it hasn't been touched in ages. He motioned me to sit down as he broke down each year I had missed.

……………..

By the time he had finished up to the year 2006,I don't think I was more awe struck then ever before in my life.

The titanic sunk, world war I, world war II, the great depression, ending slavery, new presidents, the twin towers, and oh so much more!

I didn't realize I had missed out on _that_ much!

I sat in the chair, biting my lower lip, wringing my hands.

"That much?" I asked Tristan. He nodded solemnly.

I buried my face in my hands, and sighed.

"Don't worry, at least your up to date now." he comforted me. A small smile appeared on my face.

"Thanks again." I stood up.

"I think I'd better go now. Thank you for your hospitality." I thanked him sincerely.

"You don't live with a clan right now, you can join the one I'm with right now."

"I don't want to intrude-"

"There is no intrusion, I must insist."

I bit my lower lip in hesitation.

"My family wont mind." he added. I let out a breath.

"Ok." He smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask you who your family is?"

"Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret. I think It'd be easier if you found out for your self. I'm not telling my family either. It's a surprise."

I quirked a eyebrow and looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"Don't worry, their not mean or anything. Actually I believe the only mean person is a Ro-never mind." he ended hastily, trying to cover up the information he had almost slipped.

I chuckled quietly as he led me upstairs to my future room. We ran up the stair's and soon were in front of a door within a millisecond.

He turned the knob, and revealed a pale blue room. A desk in the corner with a very sleek machinery on top of it.

"What is that?" I pointed toward the machine like thing.

He began to laugh, sharing a inside joke with himself. I stared at him, expectantly.

"It's a computer."

"And a computer is a….?"

"It's a machine where you can find information, put pictures, talk to your friend and etcetera."

I don't remember when I left his side but the next thing I knew was that I was poking at the "computer". I found myself looking quite idiotic.

I heard Tristan laughing, falling onto the useless bed. I lifted the lid of the computer looking at the blank, black screen.

Their were buttons with letters, and other symbols. It looked like a type writer, except more advanced.

"I'll teach you how to use it next time." he laughed. I glared at him, and looked around the room.

That was when I saw it. It was a large mirror, and it was then I glanced at myself. A loud gasp left my throat before I could control myself.

I stood in front of the mirror taking in my appearance. That wasn't me, I didn't look like that.

My body had grown curves that I had never had, my already albino skin looked like it had turned paler, my hair was shinier, and my lips fuller.

But that wasn't what caught my attention. I found myself staring into a pair of blood red eyes. I swallowed hard, and touched the surface of the mirror, looking at the girl, with troubled eyes, and that girl was me.

Oh my god.

I turned to Tristan who was leaning on the doorframe watching me.

"Do I really look like that?" I squeaked. He snorted.

"Of course you look like that." he smiled.

I cover my mouth, trying to hide the smiled on my lips.

"But.. that is not me!" I refused to believe this. I did not look this… gorgeous.

"Accept what you will, but that is you." he smiled and motioned for me to follow him.

He showed me around the house and we were now seated in front of his BMW 650i. I think I was in love with this car.

It was a convertible, a very shiny black convertible, that goes very fast. Now who wouldn't love that?

I sat next to him, in the passenger seat. Obviously I couldn't drive. I watched him put in the key into the ignition, as the car roared silently into life.

He stepped on the gas and we were now speeding over 160 miles per hour. The feeling was exhilarating, but it wasn't as fast as I ran.

We stopped at the stop light as I began to ask about him.

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"19."

"I see. What your middle name?" I asked him out of the blue, he chuckled.

"Isaac."

"Tristan Isaac-" I stopped, not knowing what his last name was.

"Alexander."

"Tristan Isaac Alexander." I tested it out, the name rolled off my tongue. He smiled as I grinned back at him.

"And your last name Ms. Bella?" he asked playfully.

"Swan."

"Isabella swan?"

"Yup."

"I think I've heard of it. Just forgot where…" he shrugged it off, and parked in front of a large building.

"Where are we?"

"Local high school."

"Oh." I breathed.

"This is the current school I go to."

"But your 19..er…"

"Well not technically."

I looked at him questionably.

"The younger I look, I can stay at any given place a longer time. Seeing as that we never age. So I'm 1 currently '16' "

"Ok."

I felt like a total imbecile beside him.

"Why are we here?"

"To get you registered."

"Ok…" then it hit me. "wait what?"

"You've never had a proper education have you?"

"No."  
"And high school provides this." I felt overwhelmed.

He got out of the car, and before I knew it, he was opening the door helping me out. What a gentlemen!

We walked toward the school, me being absolutely terrified as I was held onto Tristan's hand. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

My god, I felt like such a child. He stopped suddenly, and turned to look at me. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked him.

"Its supposed to be extremely cold right now. And if someone see's that your only wearing a camisole, people are going to be suspicious." I nodded and pulled it on.

We stood in front of the school until something suddenly dawned on him.

"Oh my god." he said in deep thought.

"What?"

"Don't you feel like attacking somebody?"

"What!?"

"You're a new vampire, you supposed to be going ravenous right about now."

"I find human blood repulsive."

He stared at me as if I grew another head.

"In my human life I never really liked the smell of blood, I guess I carried that trait when I was turned."

"You sure know a lot about vampirism." he muttered as we entered the school.

A plump, red headed woman sat at a desk, filing papers and typing on a computer.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope!" Tristan said cheerily, gaining the woman's full attention. Sudden awareness made her stop doing whatever she was doing.

She looked up at him then turned to me, smiling warmly.

"Why hello Tristan, who do we have here?" she asked looking at me.

"This is my cousin, I wanted to register for her today, since my parents were busy ."

"Alright, just need her to fill out this form and get one of your parents to sign this identification form." she handed him a piece of paper, handing it to me.

I quickly scrawled down my name, city, state, address, and age.

I handed her back the sheet, as she typed down the information, and nodding with approval.

Another machine beside her began to buzz, and make robotic like noises. She pulled out another piece of paper from the robot like machine, and handed it to Tristan.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope."

"Your welcome, Hope you have a nice stay here Isabella."

"Thanks." I replied back to her.

We left the building and I asked the question I had been curious about.

"What was that buzzing thing?"

He erupted into laughter as I stood their, crossing my arms and pouting.

So much to learn, so little time.

………………

A/N: I am so so so very sorry I didn't update in such a long time. If I make Bella look like a total idiot, this is not the direction I was headed for. And also if Tristan appears to be mean, he isn't he's really just a laid back guy. I hope I didn't give the story plot away, though I think I gave enough clues.

Edward will come back soon, and this is not a CLICHÉ.

Please review!


	4. AN

**A/N**

i dont like author notes either but i cant torture you guys now can i?

I'm sorry guys! I just have to put up a authors note! Please don't kill me! Io just wanted to tell you guys the reason why I'm not updating so far!

Uno: Writers block. I'm not getting that spark!

Dos: I'm sick. I cant really think when my mind is a fuzzy and my eyes are watery, whilst my nose is all stuffy.

So I am extremely **SORRY**!

I'll try to update soon!


End file.
